WORDS SPEAK LOUDER WHEN ACTIONS MIMIC THE WORDS
by Jaxhawk JUST WHO DOES OBAMA THINK HE IS? http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-e8hdJM59I/AAAAAAAACl8/K5hiPBJHfhs/s1600-h/obamandwrite.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-e8h9JM5-I/AAAAAAAACmE/fynK6_B1i3A/s1600-h/obamakennedy.jpg For those of us who are Christians, the last man to walk the face of the Earth trying to unify all men behind His message of hope, love and good was Jesus, and they crucified him! The present occupant of the Oval Office, President Bush was well known in Texas as a Governor who could get things done by uniting both Democrats and his party , the Republicans in the Texas Legislature. You all know how he has fared in Washington. Rudyard Kipling wrote in his 1892, "Barrack room ballads: "Oh, East is East, and West is West, and never the twain shall meet." Today this is a truism that perfectly describes not only Washington politics, but the condition of Our Country. We have been split in two by those who have because they worked for it, and those who want the government to take care of them from "cradle to grave". http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-e8iNJM5_I/AAAAAAAACmM/zGvYCQMFpVQ/s1600-h/candidates08.jpg The man who claims not to be a liberal, but a new Progressive speaks eloquently about the disasters of President Bush, and promises to bind the Country together by delivering a platform of increased taxation, massive increases in public welfare including socialized medicine, guaranteed college education for all. Just about everything a Socialist would promise if he were running on the Socialist "ticket". The International Herald Tribune has the following quote from and interview with Obama. "What I'm certain about is that people are disenchanted with a highly ideological Republican Party that believes tax cuts are the answer to every problem, and lack of regulation and oversight is always going to generate economic growth, and unilateral intervention around the world is the best approach to foreign policy. So there's no doubt the pendulum is swinging." Since when is taxation a benefit to the working man? It benefits the halt, the lame and the infirm ed. And it should, but it should not be a free ride on the backs of the hard working American, and never was intended to be. When the income tax was instituted by the 16th Amendment to the Constitution in 1913, the tax was 1% on incomes over $3,000! The withholding tax was begun in 1943 during World War II. Taxation always, since it's inception, has been a way to take money from the "rich" to pay for the non-revenue producing Government. Anyone who thinks it was better in the old days should consider the 1890s. Tax debates in that pivotal era were bitter and unpleasant. Opponents of the nascent federal income tax -- enacted by Congress in 1894 but overturned the following year by a hostile Supreme Court -- indulged their rhetorical fancies. "In a republic like ours," declared Sen. John Sherman, "where all men are equal, this attempt to array the rich against the poor or the poor against the rich is socialism, communism, devilism." source: Wikapedia ' Now comes the savior of modern day, Obama. Friend and confidant of Reverend Wright, George Soros, Ted Kennedy and a liberal rating in the Senate of 97%, promising to "bind the Nations wounds" and make everything right with foreign nations. He is supported by ex-generals, foreign potentates, MoveOn.org, the trial lawyers and Black separatists. Yet he wants us to believe that he can unite not only the Congress of the United States, but the division between the radical Left and Conservative Right will be no problem for this new "Healer"! ' To achieve the change the country wants, he says, "we need a leader who can finally move beyond the divisive politics of Washington and bring Democrats, independents and Republicans together to get things done." In the first place I do not believe he and his cohorts give one iota what the Conservatives in this Country think or believe,his voting record proves that point.And finally I believe he is a wolf in "sheep's clothing" for all who believe in freedom and individual rights! If elected his first priority I believe will be to push the "reparations" Bill that is waiting in the hands of the Black caucus in hopes this half Black half White man will be elected President. And some body should be asking his position on the $3 trillion dollar question before he smooth talks himself out of the mess that Tony Rezko and Rev.Wright have put him in! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: March 24, 2008 Category: March 2008 Category: JUST WHO DOES OBAMA THINK HE IS? For those of us who are Christians Opinions Category: the last man to walk the face of the Earth trying to unify all men behind His message of hope Opinions Category: love and good was Jesus Opinions Category: and they crucified him! The present occupant of the Oval Office Opinions Category: President Bush was well known in Texas as a Governor who could get things done by uniting both Democrats and his party Opinions Category: the Republicans in the Texas Legislature. You all know how he has fared in Washington. Rudyard Kipling wrote in his 1892 Opinions Category: "Barrack room ballads: "Oh Opinions Category: East is East Opinions Category: and West is West Opinions Category: and never the twain shall meet." Today this is a truism that perfectly describes not only Washington politics Opinions Category: but the condition of Our Country. We have been split in two by those who have because they worked for it Opinions Category: and those who want the government to take care of them from "cradle to grave". The man who claims not to be a liberal Opinions Category: but a new Progressive speaks eloquently about the disasters of President Bush Opinions Category: and promises to bind the Country together by delivering a platform of increased taxation Opinions Category: massive increases in public welfare including socialized medicine Opinions Category: guaranteed college education for all. Just about everything a Socialist would promise if he were running on the Socialist "ticket". The International Herald Tribune has the following quote from and interview with Obama. "What I'm certain about is that people are disenchanted with a highly ideological Republican Party that believes tax cuts are the answer to every problem Opinions Category: and lack of regulation and oversight is always going to generate economic growth Opinions Category: and unilateral intervention around the world is the best approach to foreign policy. So there's no doubt the pendulum is swinging." Since when is taxation a benefit to the working man? It benefits the halt Opinions Category: the lame and the infirm ed. And it should Opinions Category: but it should not be a free ride on the backs of the hard working American Opinions Category: and never was intended to be. When the income tax was instituted by the 16th Amendment to the Constitution in 1913 Opinions Category: the tax was 1% on incomes over $3 Opinions Category: 000! The withholding tax was begun in 1943 during World War II. Taxation always Opinions Category: since it's inception Opinions Category: has been a way to take money from the "rich" to pay for the non-revenue producing Government. Anyone who thinks it was better in the old days should consider the 1890s. Tax debates in that pivotal era were bitter and unpleasant. Opponents of the nascent federal income tax -- enacted by Congress in 1894 but overturned the following year by a hostile Supreme Court -- indulged their rhetorical fancies. "In a republic like ours Opinions Category: " declared Sen. John Sherman Opinions Category: "where all men are equal Opinions Category: this attempt to array the rich against the poor or the poor against the rich is socialism Opinions Category: communism Opinions Category: devilism." source:Wikapedia Now comes the savior of modern day Opinions Category: Obama. Friend and confidant of Reverend Wright Opinions Category: George Soros Opinions Category: Ted Kennedy and a liberal rating in the Senate of 97% Opinions Category: promising to "bind the Nations wounds" and make everything right with foreign nations. He is supported by ex-generals Opinions Category: foreign potentates Opinions Category: MoveOn.org Opinions Category: the trial lawyers and Black separatists. Yet he wants us to believe that he can unite not only the Congress of the United States Opinions Category: but the division between the radical Left and Conservative Right will be no problem for this new "Healer"! To achieve the change the country wants Opinions Category: he says Opinions Category: "we need a leader who can finally move beyond the divisive politics of Washington and bring Democrats Opinions Category: independents and Republicans together to get things done." In the first place I do not believe he and his cohorts give one iota what the Conservatives in this Country think or believe Opinions Category: his voting record proves that point.And finally I believe he is a wolf in "sheep's clothing" for all who believe in freedom and individual rights! If elected his first priority I believe will be to push the "reparations" Bill that is waiting in the hands of the Black caucus in hopes this half Black half White man will be elected President. And some body should be asking his position on the $3 trillion dollar question before he smooth talks himself out of the mess that Tony Rezko and Rev.Wright have put him in! INIONS Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: PLATFORM Opinions Category: LIBERALS Opinions Category: CONSERVATIVES Opinions Category: CO-EXISTENCE Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.